Song for you
by PrincessJordy
Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella starts to write songs, she makes friends with the new girl, Gemma, and soon they are on the rise to stardom. Will Edward find out? Who will Bella end up with?
1. Stay with me

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters; I also do not own the lyrics. Some lyrics have been altered to fit the story better. I have nothing but respect for the artists and their work.**

* * *

**Yes, this is another New moon rewrite and the story has been done before and is a little clichéd, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. **

**After Edward leaves, Bella starts to write songs, she makes friends with the new girl, Gemma, and soon they are on the rise to stardom. Alice hears one of their songs one day, will she tell Edward?**

**The story is told from Bella's POV.**

**I underlined the lyrics that have been changed, just to let you know! **

* * *

I was alone; I'd never been so alone in my life. _He _was gone, and all that was left now was an empty hole, a hole I couldn't describe, like a bruise that was always there, but you could pretend wasn't, but when it got poked it would hurt freshly all over again.

I needed somehow to express what was building up in me. As another sob racked my body, I grabbed a pen and notebook and drew X's all over the page. I hummed to myself as I did, and I began to form words to the tune.

* * *

**Raindrops fall from everywhere**

**I reach out for you but you're not there**

**so I stood waiting in the dark**

**without**** your picture in my hands**

**Story of a broken heart**

* * *

The words seemed to flow from me as I remembered the day in the woods. How could he leave me?

Hadn't he loved me even in the slightest? Had it all been a lie? I gulped for air at the though.

I couldn't take it, I couldn't think about it, for some reason, when I was writing the words, I didn't need to, I could remember pain free.

I needed that.

* * *

**Stay with me, don't let me go**

**Cause I can't be without you**

**Just stay with me and hold me close**

**Because I've built my world around you**

**And I don't wanna know what it's like without you**

**So stay with me, just stay with me**

* * *

Where were they now? Where was _he_? I shivered as another sob escaped, and I tried to hide it by bringing my hand to my mouth. I couldn't wake Charlie.

I didn't want to share my pain with him. I had been enough of a burden.

* * *

**I'm trying and hoping for the day**

**When my touch is enough to take the pain away**

**'Cause I've searched for so long, the answer is clear**

**We'll be okay if we don't let it disappear**

**Stay with me, don't let me go**

**Cause I can't be without you**

**Just stay with me, hold me close**

**Because I've built my world around you**

**And I don't wanna know what it's like without you**

**So stay with me, just stay with me**

* * *

What would I do if I ever saw them again? Would I be happy? I couldn't imagine myself being the same as I'd been before. My whole life, my dreams, had been taken away from me in an instant and I couldn't deal with it. I began to write quicker then before, because when I was thinking the bruise on my heart ached.

* * *

**I've searched my heart over so many, many times**

**No, you and I, is like no stars to light the sky at night**

* * *

_He_ had been my sun, my stars, my moon, my life. He had brought light into the hopelessness I had felt when I came to Forks.

* * *

**Our picture is missing from the wall**

**You promised me we'd always be and never go away**

**That's why I need you to stay**

**Stay with me, don't let me go**

**Cause I can't be without you**

**Just stay with me and hold me close**

**Because I've built my world around you**

**And I don't wanna know what it's like without you**

**So stay with me, just stay with me**

**Don't leave**

**So I stay waiting in the dark **

* * *

I curled up, closing the notebook, it was late and I had school. I needed to at least be able to stay awake so that I could get good grades. I never wanted to disappoint Charlie.

I fell asleep that night, still humming the song in my dreams.

* * *

**Okay, I know that was kind of boring, but that's just to get the plot going. I hope you'll enjoy the chapters that are coming! You really should look up the original song and it's by DANITY KANE and they have all the credit for it, it's an amazing and beautiful song and I'm sorry that I messed around with the lyrics! **

**I hope you read more and that you'll review to tell me what to do better and what you liked!**


	2. Cry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But I do own Gemma and the song she is singing.**

**I also do not own the lyrics Bella sings, those belong to Kelly Clarkson.**

**A/N: In the last chapter it didn't underline the lyrics that I changed so I hope everyone looked up the song and I'll make sure it works this time! **

* * *

I was dragging my feet through the halls of Forks high when I saw her for the first time.

It was one of the rare sunny days that Forks got.

She was sitting on a picnic table outside, strumming a guitar.

Her hair was in a short jagged bob, and dyed a bright pink. Her skin was as place as mine, she was so beautiful she could have been a vampire, except that her eyes were a deep green.

"You've got to find me, I need you here. Please, I'm begging, for your love."

She sang like an angel and played even better.

"Can I help you?"

I was pulled from my thoughts to see the girl was staring at me.

"Umm…I'm Bella. Bella Swan."

She gave a calculating look. "Gemma. Gemma Thomas."

"You play really well; did you write that song?"

"Yeah, I did." she tossed her head a bit, as if to get a stray hair out of her face.

"Cool," I looked down shyly.

"You write any?"

"Me? Oh, I…a little. I mean…"

Can I see them sometime?"

"Sure."

"You busy after school?"

"No, if you want to come over you can."

"Great."

Gemma fallowed me to my house in her car. I opened the door for her, hanging up my coat and heading upstairs.

"This is my room, it's not much."

She shrugged and plopped down on my bed.

"Can I see the song than?"

"Uh…sure." I reached for my notebook and tried to hand it to her.

She shook her head, "no, you have to sing it, otherwise it's just words."

I took a deep breath.

* * *

**If anyone asks**

**I'll tell them we both just moved on**

**When people all stare**

**I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk**

**_If I ever see you_**

**I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue**

**Pretend I'm okay with it all**

**Act like there's nothing wrong**

* * *

I was nervous about singing the song, I'd never opened up about _him_ leaving, and here I was singing my heart out to a girl I didn't even know.

But somehow it felt better to know that I could talk to someone, without having to explain myself.

* * *

**Is it over yet?**

**Can I open my eyes?**

**Is this as hard as it gets?**

**Is this what it feels like to really cry?**

**Cry**

* * *

She nodding her head and I was worried; not understanding the expression on her face. Was I really that bad at singing?

* * *

**If anyone asks**

**I'll tell them we just grew apart**

**  
Yeah what do I care if they believe me or not**

**Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart**

**I'll pretend I'm okay with it all**

**Act like there's nothing wrong**

**Is it over yet?**

**Can I open my eyes?**

**Is this as hard as it gets?**

**Is this what it feels like to really cry?**

**Cry**

**I'm talking in circles**

**I'm lying, they know it**

**Why won't this just all go away?**

**Is it over yet?**

**Can I open my eyes?**

**Is this as hard as it gets?**

**Is this what it feels like to really cry?**

**Cry **

* * *

I finished with a deep breath and looked down at the floor.

"I know I can't sing." I said.

"What?" She asked, cocking her head to the side, then jerking her neck again as if trying to get a hair out of her face.

"I can't sing."

"Bella," she leaned closer. "You can sing, trust me. You have serious chops."

"I do?"

"You do."

I sat down on the bed with her and crossed my legs and we started talking. She had been playing guitar since she was six, and started writing her own songs soon after that, she said they were mostly lame, and one song was about her teddy bear, but still it was fun. I told her that I'd started writing a couple of nights ago, and she had given me a look.

"So, where did you move from?"

"Maine, my parents couldn't deal with me or something, so they sent me here to live with my aunt and uncle." She scoffed.

"I'm from Arizona. Do you like it here?" It was so easy to ask her questions because I could distract myself from the aching hole in my chest.

She shrugged, "S'okay, I guess. My aunt and uncle fight all the time, but at least they let me do whatever I want."

She told me about her life in Maine.

"I was the rich girl that everyone hated, 'cause I didn't want any of it."

"Bella?"

"That's my dad," I said, and rushed down the stairs.

"Hey, Ch-dad." I greeted. "Sorry dinners not ready yet, I was talking to a friend."

"That's okay, Bells."

"Dad this is Gemma, she's new at school."

"Nice to meet you, Gemma."

She nodded and didn't say anything.

I walked her to her car and we decided to hang out the next day after school, so that she could hear me sing again. I liked Gemma, I decided as she drove away, she seemed nice and normal, I needed that.

* * *

**THE SONG IS "CRY" BY KELLY CLARKSON FROM THE CD ALL I EVER WANTED. I HOPE YOU'LL ALL LOOK IT UP!!! **


	3. girl in my mirror

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the lyrics used in this story. **

* * *

**A/N: The underline this isn't working so the lyrics are in bold and the lyrics that have been changed are in bold and italic. **

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Also if you know any good songs that might be good for Bella, please tell me! I want this story to be long and I cannot find any songs!!!! **

**Also, in case you wonder, Bella and Gemma are going to sound a bit like the Veronicas. They are a cool band that you should look up, to get a feel of this band. **

**The song is "Girl in my mirror" by Britney Spears. I am not really a Britney fan; I'm more into Fall Out Boy and Panic at the disco. However, I like the lyrics and I think they fit how Bella was feeling in New Moon, Britney has some good songs. So, I hope you'll look up the song!! **

**I know this might be a little boring with the all the lyrics right now, but I promise the story will be good; I just need to get it rolling. **

* * *

Gemma came over after school as promised and we headed up to my room, sitting down on my bed again to work on the songs.

"You write something new?"

"Yeah," I grabbed my notebook and pulled out the song. I still was comfortable singing in front of anyone, but it was worth it, because I needed to distract myself.

"What's that?" I asked when I looked up.

"It's a video camera. Forks is lamer than I thought if you don't know that."

"I know _what _it is, I meant what's it for?"

"I'm going to record you singing."

"No!" I half-yelled. It was the most expressive thing I had done in months.

"Yes, you need to see how good you are."

I grumbled but let her turn it on anyway.

"Okay, Bells so me what you've got!"

I took a deep breath not knowing if I could handle this. Would other people see the tape?

"C'mon!"

I swallowed again and picked up the song I had written.

"It's unedited." I muttered.

"That's okay, its Bella Swan unplugged." She teased.

* * *

**There's a girl in the mirror**

**I wonder who she is**

**Sometimes I think I know her**

**Sometimes I really wish I did**

* * *

I'd written this song after looking in the mirror and realizing I didn't even know who I was anymore. How could I be that broken?

* * *

**There's a story in her eyes**

**Lullabies and goodbyes**

**When she's looking back at me**

**I can tell her heart is broken easily 'Cause the girl in my mirror**

**Is crying tonight**

**And there's nothing I can tell her**

**To make her feel alright**

**Oh the girl in my mirror**

**Is crying 'cause of you**

**And I wish there was something**

**Some thing I could do**

* * *

He was gone…

* * *

**If I could I would tell her**

**Not to be afraid**

**The pain that she's feeling**

**The sense of loneliness will fade**

**So dry your tears and rest assured**

**Love will find you like before**

**When she's looking back at me**

**I know nothing really works that easily**

* * *

I would never fall in love again; I had realized that a long time ago.

**'Cause the girl in my mirror Is crying out tonight**

** And there's nothing I can tell her **

**To make her feel alright**

** Oh the girl in my mirror Is crying 'cause of you**

** And I wish there was something I wish there was something **

**Oh I wish there was something I could do**

* * *

My voice caught a bit on the last word and I tried to collect myself to finish the song.

**I can't believe it's what I see**

**That the girl in the mirror**

**The girl in the mirror**

**Is me**

**I can't believe what I see**

**No....The girl in my mirror**

**The girl in my mirror is me**

**Ohh...is me**

* * *

A sob escaped my lips, and I realized that I had started crying while singing.

"I'm so sorry!" I said and wiped the tears from my eyes, blushing.

I heard the click of the camera turning off and felt arms wrap around me.

"It's okay," Gemma whispered. "It's okay to be weak sometimes, Bella."

I cried harder, because I was this weak all the time, ever since _he_ left.

I cried because _he_ was gone, because he'd taken away my dreams with him, my future. How could he just leave me like that?

Everything I'd believed seemed to have been blown up in my face and I couldn't take it, so instead I cried in the arms of a girl I hardly knew.

"I'm sorry," I muttered a while later, pulling away to give us both space.

"No problem. When did he break-up with you?"

"W-what?"

"Oh, come on, someone broke up with you, I wanna know."

"Umm…A couple of months ago."

"A couple?"

"Okay, a lot."

"And do I get to know his name?"

I shook my head quickly, I could not think his name, let alone explain anything about him to Gemma.

"Okay, whatever," she turned and faced the other way.

We sat for a while like that for a while before she suddenly turned to me and said, "You need to sing with me."

"What?" I turned

"Look, you can sing and I can sing, I want a big break, okay? So, will you sing with me or not?"

I was scared of the idea of standing up in front of people in class, let alone singing in front of people.

However, when I sang with Gemma I felt like a different person, a person that did not feel pain in the same way and I wanted to be that person all the time. So, why not? I could be a different person, a person who did not feel this constant ache. I could forget what it was like to feel this way…I could do it. I could never forget the Cullen's though, as much as it hurt to even think their name, I needed to cling to something, so that I knew I was not crazy. I could already feel the old me slipping away as I stared at my friend sitting there, staring at me not quite hopefully, but with something in her eyes that made me realize how much it meant to her.

"I'll do it." I whispered.

"Yeah?" She tossed her head back a bit.

"Yeah."

She grinned at me. "Okay, well I love your songs! So, keep writing and I'll come by tomorrow and we can work on the music."

I nodded.

"Great," She grinned and headed home with a copy of my lyrics so that she could work on the music.

* * *


	4. More Like her

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the lyrics. **

**A/N: I am so sorry that the stuff keeps getting messed up. This is set a couple of months later when Bella and Gemma have worked on a few songs and have their first gig at a friend's party. **

**I would love if you'd review to tell me what you like and what I can do better! **

**Miranda Lambert owns the song and I hope you'll all look it up. The only country I listen to is Taylor Swift normally, but I like the lyrics to this song. I don't think it fits extremely well, with what Bella was feeling in NEW MOON. However, with a friend like Gemma (we'll see more of her strength in later chapters, sorry that you don't know her well yet) that Bella even the **_**new Bella **_**would feel self-conscious.**

**I did change lyrics on this so I really hope that you look up the song and listen to the original because it is a really beautiful song! **

* * *

"A party?" I asked, pulling my hair up into a ponytail.

"Yeah, come on, Belly."

I glared at the sound of the stupid nickname.

"Gem, stop. I'm not ready."

Gemma was wearing a plaid miniskirt, a black tank top and a white vest. It was so clichéd that it worked for her, in a completely new way.

"Yes you are!"

I looked down at my black jeans and light blue tank top with gold glitter across it. Gemma's parents had shipped boxes of her clothes to her, and Gemma had given me a bunch of the old things she did not want.

"No, Gem, I'm not."

"Come on, we know all the songs and stuff," she pleaded.

The band at Hanna's party had canceled and now we were going to have to fill in for them last minute. I really did not like the idea, but I went downstairs and told Charlie where we were going and to get Gemma's guitar.

Gemma practically lived in the house, sleeping over almost every night, getting away from the constant fighting of her aunt and uncle. How could parents send their only daughter to a place like that?

"Bella, let's go!" Gemma was standing by the door.

"Coming!" I called and grabbed my purse.

A college girl named Hanna was hosting the party; she was throwing a homecoming party at her parents' house while they were away.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked. We would probably end up performing on the kitchen table or something.

"Yeah, Hanna has a place in the living room cleared with a little stand and the band it waiting for us."

The band were, Rick on keyboard and Derek on drums.

I nodded, sighed, and grabbed the microphone from the back of Gemma's small red Toyota.

We walked into the darkly lit party, moving through the crowd, people bumping into us.

"Derek!" Gemma yelled loudly. Gemma was good at what she called "party-yellin'" she could make her voice rise above the others in a kind of cheer or scream.

"S'up?" Derek yelled loudly even though we were all standing closely.

"You ready to play?" Gemma yelled in his face.

"Yeah!"

"Let's get this party started," I yelled.

Gemma looped arms with me and rolled her eyes. "You did not just make _that_ reference."

"I like that song…" I muttered under my breath.

Once we were set, we had to pick out opening song.

"I think we should do the remix of _more like her_." Gemma said and we had to agree. Rick had remixed the music on the songs since Gemma played acoustic guitar, and didn't have an electric, we ended up sound a little country.

Gemma smiled at me, "ready to bare your soul to the world?"

If only she knew…she was my best friend and she didn't know my biggest secret. I was in love with a vampire. Yes, I said _in_ love. I couldn't say anything else because I would always love him.

"Where's Rick?" Gemma scanned the crowd. "I thought he was just getting a drank."

"I haven't seen him all night," I said, looking around.

Gemma cursed loudly into the microphone and the crowed cheered.

"Show must go on," I heard her mutter, before starting the first strings.

I had written _more like her_ about Gemma, because maybe if I had been stronger like the way Gemma was, _he _might have stayed with me…

* * *

**She's beautiful in her simple little way**

_**She always has too much to say when she gets mad**_

**She understands she don't let go of anything**

**Even when the pain gets really bad**

**Guess I should've been more like that**

* * *

The crown cheered and moved to dance together, we had brought the tempo up, so it was fast and exciting to the crowd, to me in was a way to escape.

* * *

**You had it all for a pretty little while**

**And some how you made me smile when I was sad**

**You took a chance on a bruised and beaten heart**

**Then you realized you wanted what you had**

**I guess I should've been more like that**

**I should have held on to my pride**

**I should have never let you lie**

**I guess you got what you deserved**

**I guess I should've been more like her**

* * *

I glanced over at Gemma, she look beautiful, like someone that somebody could love, her pink hair was shining in the disco ball's light and her eyes were sparkling with the rush of performing. I smiled a bit, and turned back to the microphone, I was lucky to have such an amazing friend.

* * *

**Forgiving you, she's stronger than I am**

**You don't look much like a man from where ****I'm at**

**It's plain to see desperation showed it's truth**

**_If you loved her, she'd love you with all she had_**

**I guess I should've been more like that**

**I should have held on to my pride**

**I should have never let you lieI guess you got what you deserve**

**I guess I should've been more like her**

**She's beautiful in her simple, little way **

* * *

The crowd cheered and we went on and played the slower songs, which they weren't as crazy about, but they did having something to make-out to, so I supposed it was okay. I had to close my eyes as the couples kissed though because it was too painful for me to look at.

I headed to the kitchen when we were done playing and searched for something to eat.

"Hey, baby." Some guy leaning on the counter crooned.

I rolled my eyes, this happened at every party Gemma dragged me to. I ignored him and searched through the cabinets for something edible. I grabbed some chips, I hoped Hanna wouldn't mind, but she was only paying us half of what she was going to pay the first band, and these chips looked good from where I was standing.

"You want to go somewhere more private?" The same guy asked as if we'd been talking the whole time.

"No," I sighed and walked out of the room. The _old Bella_ would have stood there panicked the _new Bella_ walked away to find Gemma. I could feel the embarrassed blush burning on my cheeks though and it made me mad.

"Bell!" Gemma was an endless font of nicknames for me. "Come here!"

"What?"

"This is Hanna," she gestured to a short girl, with long brown hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a _short_ white skirt that I would have only been long on a toddler, and an ice-blue tank top.

"Hey!" Hanna screamed. "Great songs!"

She looked a bit tipsy to me and I glanced over at Gemma, who just rolled her eyes.

"Gem, did you get our money?" I whispered as loudly as I could in her ear, as I leaned over.

"Yeah!" She whisper/yelled back. "I don't care what Rick says he isn't getting his cut."

I shrugged, we would probably all spend it on the same thing anyway; stuff for the band.

"Hey, let's head out," Gemma said grabbing my arm.

I nodded and we headed back to my house.

That night Gemma lay on her sleeping bad, which she kept in my closet. It was my turn on the bed so I was probably more comfortable than Gemma.

"Can you believe we just had are first real gig?"

"No," I whispered softly.

"We're so close to are big break, I can practically feel it!" This 'big break' was so important to Gemma, that it was becoming almost as important to me, we shared everything now, I had one secret left, one that I could never bring myself to tell her, because I would sound crazy.

_Vampire._

The word sounded loud and out of place in my head, it seemed to echo in my brain. The one thing I could never tell her, the one word that would always mean something more to me, when Gemma made me watch _interview with the vampire_ over and over, because she liked Brad Pitt. I could watch that movie because there was no romance, it was blood, killing, things that I could watch without cringing.

_Vampire…_

_Vampire…_

_Vampire…_

I turned over and attempted to sleep.


	5. Don't Forget

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters or the lyrics. I do own Gemma though!**

**And as far as I know that is not a real website, I am sorry if it is, I just made it up for the story! **

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update!! I have been busy lately and I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter. This is for my friend who is a big Demi Lovato fan. I normally never listen to ANYTHING Disney. However, I really like the lyrics and think they fit well with what Bella is feeling. **

* * *

The next day Gemma and I were sitting on the couch watching a reality show that did not make any sense while Gemma flipped through her magazine.

"Flip over to the local news," she said, "it's got to be more exciting than this."

We watched the Forks news channel every night, we always got a laugh out of how strange the weatherman was.

"All you Forks area Musicians get ready!" Said the female newscaster. "Famous music producer Joanna Starr, famous for her own singing carrier will be at the Port Angeles club _'fire & Ice'_, you can register online at .com. Go to the Washington page and submit a video of your band singing an original song."

I looked over at Gemma the moment the segment was over.

"We have to sign up!" Gemma yelled.

I knew there was no use in arguing, because when Gemma put her mind to something, she usually made it happen.

"We don't have a keyboardist," I pointed out, I was not sure if I could handle performing for someone who knew things about talent.

A couple of hours Gemma had called Rick and told him he'd was over his "three strikes mark" and that he was out.

"We can't have a guy that is constantly ditching us," she had said as she hung up the phone. I wished I could really be like her then, I wished that I was not just pretending, so that I could hide.

"Jelly Belly," she said now. "I know this guy who might be willing to play with us; he's amazing!"

"Don't call me that," I mumbled.

She grinned at me and then became serious the way she always was when we were talking about her 'big break'.

"This guy is _really_ good and I think he can do more than just take Rick's place he can make the band something new; something relevant."

She had a far away look in her eyes as she said this, which made me think he must be good, because Gemma never thought about guys like that, they were there and that was about all.

"Alright," I agreed.

"Cool, I'll get Derek to give him a call tonight."

And with that we settled down to watch the weather forecast.

"Oh, darn, it's going to rain tomorrow," Gemma teased.

* * *

Derek had actually convinced the manger of the closet local club the _fire and ice_ to let us practice there.

I walked in to the empty club, which seemed strange and hollow somehow without large groups of rowdy teenagers and college students, drinking and dancing.

Gemma was standing next to a guy with dark skin and short hair.

She waved me over and introduced me to Pete.

"This is the guy I was telling you about,"

Another thing I learned about Gemma quickly was that she never worried about censoring things, however she was also loyal, which made it easier for me to sit and smile at the appropriate times while she did all the talking; this is what I did now.

"This is our lead singer, Bella."

He gave me the once over, his eyes lingering, causing me to blush at his obvious ogling.

He smiled at me. The thing was it wasn't a smirk or a grin it was a real smile and I could tell he was a nice guy.

I blushed and looked down, nervous because of the attention.

"Bells, why don't you show him your chops?"

"Ex-_Excuse me_?" I spluttered, making him bark with laughter.

Gemma put an arm around me. "Your singing voice, sweetie, your singing voice."

I blushed a deep crimson. "Of course…"

I hurried on stage with my new song "Don't Forget."

"1, 2, 3," Gemma chanted and started taping out the drumbeat while Derek plucked away at his guitar.

* * *

**Did you forget**

**That I was even alive?**

**did you forget?**

**Everything we ever had?**

**Did you forget?**

**Did you forget about me?**

* * *

I lost myself in the feel of the music as it began to pick up tempo. I poured all my pain into my songs and only when I was singing could I lose myself in this new person I'd become, this stronger, version of myself, this mask I wore.

* * *

**Did you regret**

**(Did you regret)**

* * *

Gemma was suddenly softly singing back up vocals from the dance floor, and even though she was hardly singing, I could hear it bringing my song to life just a little more.

* * *

**Ever standing by my side?**

**Did you forget(Did you forget)**

**What we were feeling inside?**

**Now I'm left**

**To forget about us**

**But somewhere we went wrong**

**We were once so strong**

**Our love is like a song**

**You can't forget it**

* * *

I looked up and a part of me that wasn't in control locked eyes with him, Pete, and began to lose the song, but the new Bella just kept singing her heart out.

* * *

**So now I guess**

**This is where we have to stand**

**Did you regret**

**Ever holding my hand?**

**Never again**

**Please don't forget**

**Don't forget**

**We had it all**

**We were just about to fall**

**Even more in love**

**Than we were before**

**I won't forget**

**I won't forget about us**

* * *

I could never forget _him. _Even with all the things that were going to happen in my life, the things I did not even know were going to happen, he would always be the center of my universe, no matter if I ever loved again, no man would ever have my full love.

* * *

**But somewhere we went wrong**

**We were once so strong**

**Our love is like a song**

**You can't forget it**

**Somewhere we went wrong**

**We were once so strong**

**Our love is like a song**

**You can't forget it at all**

**And at last**

**All the pictures have been _lost_**

**And all the past**

**Is just a lesson that we've learned**

**I won't forget**

**Please don't forget us**

**Somewhere we went wrong**

**Our love is like a song**

**But you won't sing along**

**You've forgotten about us**

* * *

I heard a clapping and was pulled out of my haze.

"Amazing, simply, amazing…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINED

Okay, I know it's a lame place to leave it, but I want to have something to write for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed! The song is **don't forget by Demi Lovato.**

**I only changed one word in the song and that was "all the pictures have been LOST" the real lyric is BURNED.**


	6. For all I know

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the lyrics. I do own Gemma and Pete and Derek and oh,…I guess you get the point, huh?

* * *

**A/N: I'm glad you liked the last chapter everyone!! I'm writing this from Gemma's point of view to mix things up a bit. I know it pretty much seemed like I am just putting lyrics into the chapters, but I promise that now that I am inspired again the chapters will be longer with more plot. **

**The song is a Kelly Clarkson song that is not recorded. It is a beautiful song that I thought went so well with Bella's feelings.**

* * *

**GPOV:**

"Amazing, simply, amazing…"

Bella looked up a shocked look on her face when she saw Pete was clapping for her.

She blushed the way Bella always did and I felt a little jealousy when I saw Pete's grin widen.

He liked her. He didn't even know her and he already liked her.

Bella would never realize how the guys were always falling for her, she was beautiful even if she didn't realize it, every guy in school, besides Angela's boyfriend Ben, was hung up on her and now Pete was too.

I'd met Pete at _fire and ice_ about a month after I'd moved to Forks, and

I had hated it from the moment I landed in Washington, but than I met Bella.

She had the most amazing voice I had ever heard, how could she not realize it? She had talent I could only dream of and I was lucky enough to be her best friend.

I'd never had friends like Bella, who needed friends anyway, right? They stabbed you in the back, or mine had. Bella was different she wasn't self-absorbed like Lauren and Jessica.

"Thanks," Bella muttered, still blushing.

"No problem," he held a chair for her and she sat down.

"Who did you write that about?" He asked softly.

She would never tell me anything about the guy she wrote about. It drove me crazy mad, I mean I played and sang the songs too, didn't I have the right?

"N-nobody," she stuttered and looked down, pain clear on her face. Pete looked over and me and I shrugged. I saw the tear drip down her pale cheek.

I pushed Pete out of my way and headed to Bella.

"Will you sing us another song?"

Singing always calmed her down.

"Just one song."

"I'd like to hear one more before I join the band." Pete encouraged.

She nodded and went to tell Derek what to play.

* * *

**For all I know, you could be near**

**and every breath I take, you could feel**

**For all I know, you're just a thought that crossed my mind**

**What I wouldn't give to live that thought of mine.**

* * *

The minute Bella opened her mouth I could tell Pete was hypnotized and I hated that.

I could never hate Bella for it though. She had no idea that her voice was so amazing and that she could have the only guy I'd ever cared about. It didn't matter anyway, if she wanted him, whatever that was fine, they'd be a cute couple.

_First comes love, then comes marriage, then a baby in a baby carriage, _I bitterly sung in my head.

* * *

**For all I know is nothing has changed**

**Nothing ever will if I don't leave this place**

**For all I know, you're waiting for me to whisper your name**

**What I wouldn't give to kiss your sweet face**

* * *

I was soon as entranced with her song as Pete.

Bella was my best and only friend, I wished I could do something to stop the pain that I knew she was in, it wasn't fair for such an unselfish person to be in that pain.

* * *

**Cause all I know is I need you here**

**And all I have, I would give away so I could say this dear**

**All I feel, all I tried so hard to not feel**

**Is killing me**

* * *

"She's amazing," Pete muttered. "This is a big deal, Gem, she's got the voice and the look, and we can make the big time. We'll catch the eye of that producer that's for sure."

I nodded. "I know."

"Where'd you find her?"

"At school, well I mean she found me," it sounded like we were talking about stray dogs.

"I'm in."

I looked up and grinned at Bella, we were finally getting somewhere.

* * *

**Cause all I know is I need you here**

**All I have, I would give away to so I could say this dear**

**All I feel, all I tried so hard to not fee**

**lIs killing me**

**Now everyone has a name**

**And every face always somehow looks the same**

**I always feel so alone, especially when it rains**

**For all I know, boy, you do the same, yeah**

**Yeah I didn't know that I'd need him here**

**All I had, I gave away cause I was too afraid to feel**

**All I feel, oh I tried so hard to not feel**

**It's killing me, it's killing me**

**All I know**

**All I know**

**For all I know**

* * *

When we got back to her house, I grabbed her in a hug.

"We've done it, Bells! We've got Pete and we're going to get a record deal!"

"You have more confidence in my skills than I do."

"Pete said you were amazing." I informed her.

She blushed a bit at the compliment. Did she like him?

"Are you hungry?"

Cooking, cleaning, that's what Bella always did when she was stressed or avoiding something.

We ate dinner and stayed up late, reading magazines. There was an article on girl bands of the past and present, and bands fronted by female singers.

I looked at the glamour shots and lists of accomplishments and grinned.

"That's going to be us Bells, that's going to be us."

* * *

Please review! I'd love to know what you guys think, reviews are amazing, and help me get chapters written. :-) Thanks everyone!!!


	7. AN

**Hey everyone!! I'm sorry that this is just an author's note. But I want to apologize to everyone, because I don't think this story is going to end up being that great. **

**I'm just not into Twilight anymore and I really dislike Edward (I'm sorry people!). I can't just give up on this story now though, but it's only going to have 3-5 more chapters. I really want to thank everyone who reads this story for supporting me and I have set up a pole on my page so that you can vote for whoever you want Bella to end up with in the end. Please vote! Thanks again!!!**

**Alice. **


	8. Come in with the rain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the lyrics used in this story. **

* * *

**A/N (please read):**

** like I said before I'm really not into Twilight anymore, but I wanted to finish this story, because I figured that I owed it to all you amazing reviewers and I owed it to myself, because the idea wouldn't leave me alone. **

* * *

vampires" maybe even some for some movies and TV shows, it all depends. But anyway, I'll still be writing fan fiction just to let you 'm planning on trying to write some "Mortal Instruments" stories, maybe something for "the vampire diaries" and "the

* * *

in this Alice's ve because I always liked her best. I think she is a really interesting character that would be interesting to read about, so I thought I'd do this, because it just seems to me that it's cliché to haPOVI decided to write this is Rosalie's

**Yes, Alice has seen Bella winning the contest and getting a record deal, but she is hiding it from Edward.**

* * *

**Sorry if Rose seems out of character. **

**Also remember to vote for who Bella should end up with in the poll on my page, or PM me. **

**Also I didn't change any of the lyrics to this song!! How amazing is that?? It fits so well. **

* * *

RPOV:

I curled up on the couch and flipped on the large flat screen TV. As I flipped through channels my vampire hearing caught something.

_Bella Swan_

"Stupid Lambs is fronted by Bella here, beautiful girl, and was formed by her and her friend Gemma." The obnoxious smiling man said to the camera.

Bella blushed.

"This is the premiere of their new video 'come in with the rain'"

Bella can sing? Bella was in a band? My head was spinning as I stared at the screen.

Bella was sitting on a window seat in a room that looked a lot like her own, raining was dripping against the window and she was wearing jeans and a shirt that obviously was supposed to me a man's button up shirt.

* * *

**i could go back to every laugh**

**but i dont wanna go there anymore**

**and i know all the steps up to your door**

**but I don't wanna go there anymore**

* * *

Bella stood up and faced the camera, mascara was running down her face.

* * *

**talk to the wind**

**talk to the sky**

**talk to the man with the reasons why**

**and let me know what you find**

* * *

Her window blew open and she turned to look over her shoulder, before the scene changed and she was in the woods. She was wearing a black skirt and red top with a plunging neckline, that I knew Bella would never choose to wear on her own.

* * *

**I'll leave my window open**

**'cause I'm too tired tonight to call your name**

**just know I'm right here hoping**

**that you'll come in with the rain**

* * *

The wind blew her hair around her face and she gripped at her sides as if in pain, and she was in pain. Then she was back in her room, laying on her bed, curled up in a ball, looking up at the camera as it came closer.

* * *

**I could stand up and sing you a song but I don't wanna have to go that far**

**and I, ****I've got you down I know you by heart**

**and you don't even know where i start**

* * *

The wind again and she was in the forest again, watching as someone's back turned away, moving away at a very human speed, and she reached out after him.

* * *

**talk to yourself**

**talk to the tears**

**talk to the man who put you here**

**and don't wait for the sky to clear**

**i'll leave my window open**

**cause I'm too tired tonight to call your name**

**just know I'm right here hoping that you'll come in with the rain**

* * *

She was in front of a big white house, that I supposed was supposed to be our old hose in Forks. She was wearing a long wedding dress, that was ripped and splattered with mud, her hair was falling down in disorder and her there were dying flowers at her feet, white and red Orchids.

* * *

**I've watched you so long**

**screamed your name**

**I don't know what else I can say**

**but i'll leave my window open**

**cause I'm too tired tonight**

**for all these games**

**just know I'm right here hoping**

**that you'll come in with the rain**

* * *

The rain was falling hard now and the wedding dress clung to her, and her hair stuck to her face and neck and she sank down on her knees.

Back to the window seat and she leaned her head against the wall, real tears falling down her cheeks.

* * *

**I could go back to every laugh but I don't wanna go there anymore**

* * *

I was so stunned that I hardly comprehended that Bella was back on the screen.

The obnoxious host grinned at Bella.

"That's an emotional video, can you tell was inspired it?"

"A bad break-up." The girl, Gemma, answered.

Edward…? Was she really still hung up over my brother? It'd been nearly a year.

I grabbed the remote and rewound the video over and over.

She was singing about Edward…

"What you watching, Rose?" I felt Emmet's lips on my hair.

"You'll never believe this."

I rewound it again and watched Emmet's jaw go slack.

"Is it really…?"

I nodded. "Do you think Alice knows?"

"Rose, how could she not? I mean damn…"

"We can't let Edward find out," I said and Emmett nodded.

"What is it that you don't want me to find out?"

I turned to see Edward standing behind us.

"Nothing…"

I turned to quickly turn off the TV, but as the video flashed through my mind, I knew it was too late.

Edward sucked in a slow breath.

"I have to find her."

"No, Edward…" I warned.

"What if she exposes our secret?" Emmett said.

I turned to glare at him. "That would be just perfect!"

"Rosy, she wouldn't though…" Emmett tried to sooth me.

"No, god damn it! If you'd just listened to me this wouldn't have ever happened."

"She looks horrible…we should have stayed in Forks." Emmett announced.

"We need to leave her alone and let her get on with her life!" I yelled. "You can't just run after her-" I started.

But Edward was already running for the door.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but I'm glad I could get that much. I really honestly don't want Bella to end up with Edward, because no offence, but I don't like the way he treats her, like in Eclipse it's like he's controlling her and she's afraid of him…it just really bothers me. I'm sorry to all the people that like him, I just don't…**

**So remember to vote for your pick!**


End file.
